Seeking Leaf
I read the inside browse for A Clan in Need and thought the lil' kits were so cute!!! I ♥ them! this is gonna be a short story, probably. But I might make it longer.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Part One Chapter One-Crowkit :Okay. So I left camp. No one liked me there. Mama was an important wawwior, so she was never in the nursery when I needed her. But when I was littler, she told me stories. She told me about the clans, and Thunderclan. She said that they were fools who took in any cat, from any clan. I loved Windclan, our open moors, but I wanted someone to take care of me. I heard and scented lots and lots of cats. I came closer, and closer to what must be ThunderClan camp, and then saw her. She was the prettiest she-kit that I had ever seen. She had a warm, happy glow. She smiled at tumbled with a kit who must be her sister, but saw me, hiding in the brambles. She said something quietly to her sister, who paddled away to a sandy colored queen. The tabby kit came closer. :She whispered to me, "I'm Leafkit." Chapter Two- Leafkit :The smokey g ray tom kit smelled funny. I had never seen him before. "Where are you from?" I asked nervously. :"WindClan," He admitted reductively. He kept his head low. :"That's okay. My daddy said even though relationships with other clan cats is second to our own clan mates, peace is very, very important." I replied. :"Who's your father?" inquired my new friend. :"Firestar, leader of Thunderclan." I replied. :We talked quietly. It was really nice. Squirrelkit came over suddenly, but I knocked Crowkit into a pile of brambles and leaves. "Ow!" he whispered in pain, but new enough to know to be quiet. When my sister left, I helped him up and snuck into the medicine den, took out the proper herbs, and put some on Crowkit. He winced at the stinging, but sighed of relief when it numbed his scratches. :"How did you know that?" asked Crowkit :"I plan to be ThunderClan's next medicine cat; apprentice of Cinderpelt." I said eagerly to Crowkit. :"Oh. I plan on being the greatest warrior ever to my clan." :"Crowkit?" I ask him quietly. "Why are you at Thunderclan? Shouldn't you be with you mother?" :"My mother used to like me, but now she hardly is ever in the nursery, and my only sibling died at birth." :"Oh." didn't know what to say; If Squirrelkit was dead, I would be dead on the inside, alone. Chapter Three- Crowkit :I knew I was going to be a leader; to show my strength to Leafkit. I went to high the Highrock, which Leafkit said the leaders stand. I was scrambling to reach the top, but I was too small. I couldn't go back to Leafkit, for I was ashamed. I hid there, but was seen by a black tom with with paws and an older black-and-white tom. :Who are you?" the younger tom asked. :"C-Crowkit." :"Are you Windclan? Your clan is searching for you." :"I left because, b-because," I stuttered. "No one liked me." :The two cats did not see my my desire to stay. They took my by the scruff to where the border between Thunderclan and Windclan lay. I saw my own clan arguing over... me. Chapter Four- Leafkit :"Hello? Crowkit?" Leafkit whispered, her voice alone in the hidden half-cave under the leafs and brambles. She saw her sister bouncing next to Ashfur a I turned away. and Brambleclaw, begging to learn how to fight. Good, she thought. One less thing to worry about. Leafkit sly slid by the oak log, her brown pelt camoflaging her. Cloudtail padded by her, but he did not notice the hidden kit. Sandstorm was looking for her. :"Leafkit? Where are you? Come out Leafkit." called her mother. :"Mama?" asked Leafkit, prentiending that she was confused, appearing from the other side of the leaves, disguising the meeting place. :"Leafkit!" Her mother scolded gently. "You and you nosy sister have been searching for you! Where have you been? Not Cinderpelt, I suppose..." :"Umm.. yeah, Mama. I was learning about herbs." Leafkit squeaked; her voice always did that when she lied. :Her mother said nothing, but looked sternly, as if she was trying to tell where her young kit had been. She flicked her tail, montioning for Leafkit to follow her back to the nursery. :Leafkit sighed, quietly. But, when her tiny paws had almost left, she gave one last look to where their hiding spot was. :It was empty. Part Two Chapter One- Leafpaw :Everyday, when I lay on my nest, while Cinderpelt would still be sleeping, Crowpaw would be there, in my thoughts. I had seen him at my first gathering, his pelt as sleek and dark as ever. His denmates surrounded him, so I could not talk to him. But, for one, single moment, his blue, blue eyes met mine. I turned away. I wish I didn't; I still wanted him to be right there. He understood me like no other cat. But he's a Windclan cat, a proud, vain cat. A fast, graceful cat. My mother told me stories, about her and my father, Firestar, when we were kits. She said they didn't like each other when they were apprentices, but one day, she looked at his eyes, and loved him. When I saw Crowpaw's eyes, I knew I loved him. But he was in Windclan, and I was Thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice. It was for the best we didn't see each other. :But I would rather die than be without him. Chapter Two- Crowpaw :"Crowpaw! Crowpaw!" chanted my clan. I stood proudly at the gathering, watching cats give me attention. One cat wasn't, and she was the cat who was the reason I trained so hard to come. :Leafpaw. :I saw her amber eyes turning away. I wanted to bound over and say, "No, it's okay." Because I wanted her, more than ever. I wish we could still meet, just once. But my scent would give me away. Nothing would let us meet. :But one way. Chapter Three- Leafpaw :"Hello? Is-Is a-anyone here?" I asked nervously. Silence answered. :"Uh, I think I'll leave-" :"Leafpaw!" A familiar voiced cried. "Leafpaw!" :"Crowpaw," I say, amazed that he was in this unreal dream that was so real. :"We can be together here; together... Our clans may resent each other, but..." Crowpaw didn't finish the sentence. :I nuzzled my friend, my love. "Bu-But, I'm a medicine cat. And you're Windclan. What would you say, if it was anyone else doing it. It's not right, even though..." :Crowpaw looked crestfallen, mumbling, "No one will find out. I will be here, I will be here always. You walk in my dreams, Leafpaw." (A/N: YES, I know that's the most fail quote possible! But I got nothing!) :I felt startled. He felt it too. The same way, that when I looked in his eyes, I saw fields of heather, where I ran with him next to me. I felt Windclan inside him. It was inside of me. "I love you, Crowpaw." :And I truly did. Chapter Four: Crowpaw :Waiting anxiously for Leafpaw to arrive, I paced. Where was she? I thought nervously. Was she sharing tongues with Starclan? But it was half-moon two sunrises ago. Was she lying sick in her nest, fighting to live? Or was she already de- Stop It Crowpaw! I stopped my worrisome thoughts. You lost Feathertail, not Leafpaw! Even if you lost Feathertail, does that mean you'll lose her? NO! I tried calming myself down. What if Leafpaw forgot? I needed to focus on our journey back from Midnight. Leafpaw always asked about her sister, but now it was like she didn't care, not showing up! I began to pad away, when a weak, soft voice called: :"Crowpaw! Save me! Cr-Crowpaw! Th-The Twolegs! Help me! They caught me!" The fragile voice pleaded, the tabby figure fading... :Leafpaw was in danger. :It was happening again. Category:Fan Fictions